Nick Hopps, Honorary Bunny
(This is a sequel to Judy Hopps, Honorary Vixen) It was almost Easter night at Bunnyburrow. After enjoying all sorts of celebrations for the season in their hometown, the new Mr and Mrs Hopps had headed home for the rest of the night. Nick was coming home a bit late, since he had been buying some candy eggs for him and his wife Judy. The fox had been very delighted to discover they sold some chocolate eggs with a blueberry crème filling too. A peaceful way to spend this holiday in the countryside felt refreshing to him, since the previous two Easters they had spent in the bustling city before they got married. They could have more of their own peace in here. After a visit to a local marketplace and Judy´s family, she had been at home for some time while Nick had been shopping. He couldn´t wait to share the candy eggs with her. It was a holiday associated with bunnies after all. Nick came to their house and opened the door. “Honey, I´m home!” he said, placing the eggs on a table. But Judy was nowhere to be found. Nick thought that maybe she was in the shower or in the basement, so he just sat down waiting. On a sofa, he noticed a small package with a note attached to it. “To Nick Hopps, my honorary bunny. Happy Easter from your beloved Judy”, he read the note and opened the package. Inside the package he found a small bunny ears hat, fitting paw gloves as well as a shirt and shorts that were exactly the same color as an average Bunnyburrow rabbit´s fur. The shorts even had a fitting tail attached to it. Nick blushed at this gesture. He had declared Judy his “honorary vixen” some time ago, so now it was her turn to return the favor. He got changed and put the whole getup on. Much to his surprise, it fit him more than well. “Such a handsome and delicious looking buck we´ve got in here. Perfect for my vulpine appetite”, he heard a seductive voice. Judy was behind him, lying seductively with vixen ears on her, as well as a fur bikini that looked almost like convincing fox fur and a bushy tail too. “Happy Easter, bun bun”, the honorary vixen pretended to bare her teeth and smack her lips like a real fox. “The same to you. You still make for a great vixen”, Nick smiled warmly. “I don´t remember ever seeing a bunny as handsome as you, Nick. How do you like it?” she asked. “I love it. More than I expected. I could wear this all day”, the honorary bunny laughed. “So could I. But I´m not letting my prey get away so easily!” Judy laughed and pounced the fox playfully. At first it looked like she pretended to bite him, but instead kissed him on his cheek. “Isn´t it ironic? Two natural enemies that are actually more similar to each other than it meets the eye. You are a fox, but you still have the total adorableness and sweetness of a rabbit, if I may say so. That was why I let you use the word cute on me”, Judy said to her husband. “And you have the cunning and the beauty of a true vixen. Makes sense why I´m attracted to you”, Nick laughed as he rose from the ground. “Therefore it is more than fitting that I name you the first ever honorary bunny. Us rabbit´s don´t yet have the same honorary thing than you foxes do, but everything has to start somewhere. And who better to do it than the fox who stole my heart?” Judy said. “I accept that honor with great gratitude, Mrs. Hopps”, Nick nodded. Having a bit of fun with his wife like this at times was what made their relationship so enjoyable to him too. Nick went back to fetch the eggs he had bought and started sharing them with her on the sofa. As she munched on one of them, she noticed that Nick had also brought a tiny purple flower with them that he placed on her fake vixen ear. “The Easter Bunny and the honorary vixen in the same beautiful package….I feel like the luckiest mammal in the city”, the fox smiled. “Even the Easter Bunny herself would feel like nothing without you, my dear”, Judy said as Nick petted her. As fun as the day on the town during Easter had been, this was the highlight of the night to them, as it was with every holiday. Both Nick and Judy enjoyed partying in big company just as much as any other mammal, but moments together with just the two of them were their absolute favorites. Even when feeling sleepy, they still stayed in the sofa in their costumes, cuddling lovingly. “I hope you won´t mind me saying that, but you are the cute bunny incarnate in that costume”, Judy looked at her “honorary bunny”. “I won´t mind at all, darling. Maybe that´s what I really am like inside, my gorgeous honorary vixen”, Nick kissed her on her nose. “You certainly are, my sweetheart”, Judy giggled. She laid herself on Nick and wrapped her paws around him, hugging him like he was a big stuffed animal. It was a simple but sweet way of spending Easter for Nick and Judy ,but to them, it was the best way. Category:Easter stories Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years